


Bar Harbor's Best by wojelah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Rodney McKay had been a consternation in Bar Harbor for nearly a decade, having left a good three years before John had ever set foot in the place.





	Bar Harbor's Best by wojelah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bar Harbor's Best](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482239) by wojelah. 



> Author's original note: Written for artword challenge 010: Reversed. accompaniment to beeej's art piece

**Fic** : [Bar Harbor's Best by wojelah](http://omgmetoo.livejournal.com/8611.html)  
**Length** : 00:41:15  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/01%20Bar%20Harbor%27s%20Best%20by%20wojelah%20read%20by%20Rhea314.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
